So the damned wolf fell for little red
by stileisBAMF
Summary: STILLLLESSS! STILESSS!, god please don't be dead, please" my voice didn't sound like me, but I couldn't all I also didn't care about the fact I wasn't healing all I cared about care was getting to stiles , making sure he is safe ...making sure he was alive. / its some what of a slow build/ I plan on updating every day /fluffy/sad but loving/ please give it a try/ about STEREK
1. Chapter 1

**Derek's pov**

**_STILLLLESSS! STILESSS!, _**_god please don't be dead, please"_ my voice didn't sound like me, but I couldn't all I also didn't care about the fact I wasn't_ healing_ all I cared about care was getting to stiles , making sure he is safe ..._making sure he was alive. _

_1 MONTH EARLIER_

**Derek's pov**

so since_ Jackson_ over came being the kanima and become a werewolf then left the hell hole of a town for London. Me, Isaac and oddly stiles have been looking for Erica and Boyd . I guess Scotts been wrapped up in trying to win back Allison(he's such a fucking idiotic boy)anyway me and Isaac are looking at maps of beacon hills looking for places they could be and stiles is cooking dinner, I told him that was stupid cause it all ready 11:47 at night but still went on with it.

"what do you guys got so far" stiles voice pulls me out of my thoughts "the same we've have since I do know ever, we have nothing _stiles_" I was pissed you could heard in my voice , maybe I said that a little to harsh. stiles face just turns to look guilty ,he's mouth strays from the slide smile to of a frown that look like it belongs to kicked puppy and his eyes are even worst he has been up late researching all he can and I think probably only get a few hours of sleep as his eyes fill with hurt he look even more tried and bitter. one look at his face and I automatically felt like a huge douchebag. I let out a breath of air ( I'm so going to regret this later) "I'm sorry stiles I'm just a little pissed off right now I shouldn't take it out on you"

then stiles face starts to turn mischievous all I could think was 'I knew it I shouldn't say anything now I'm going to be picked on by stiles, ohh great' stile just blinks once, twice, six times before turning to Isaac as if looking for confirmation before saying "d did you just said _you _your **sorry**" I swear he couldn't of said that anymore confused or louder ...will that was before he started talking again "whoaaa Derek you realize what you said right and that you said it too meee stiles stilinski of all people , you walked your way in too this one buddy" he laughs it actually quite a beautiful sound ,wait what the hell am I think it stiles the guy whom is currently picking on me " OHHH MYY GODD Derek your not dying on us buddy are you, Nah you you'll magically heal and live like you some how always do, now to think about it you really should be fucking dead like how many time have you've been close to death, jesh Derek ."stiles finished

"What are you really blaming me for all times I've almost died" stiles puts on this face that was supposed to look like he's really pondering about the question be in reality he just looks like smug prick. "Yes, yes I am " that when I look at Isaac to find he asleep on the couch, how the hell can he sleep with me and stiles talking so loudly ( okay so maybe we weren't talking that loud, but with werewolf hearing its pretty freakin loud). "so what you think I just like people almost killing me " stiles looked Derek in eyes before he started talking again "no, I mean look at all the times you've nearly died you put you here and for perfectly good reasons to usually it to protect people out of the kindness off your heart or it to protect yourself which completely okay and like I've said you always magically end up living in the end so it all good I guess" I didn't know what to say really , I just stared at him until he looked away with a small comfortable smile and his big golden amber eyes.( Derek get your self together). "Oh shit, is that the time I'm supposed to be home at 1 shit my dad is going to kill me , I'm so fucking late" stiles scrambled to get his stuff making sure he had he's favorite red hoodie , then was out of the door with and yelled 'goodbye, Derek' and he's gone I was left ..._alone _


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES: sorry guy I want to write every day but school is starting back up and I'm freakin out over essay and exams I'm scared shiftless of fail , so schools been keeping me up at night so figured id write some ,sorry about the wait and my rambling

**also if you have any question ,request,if you think it need something please tel me I did read the reviews**

* * *

**Stiles pov **

When I got home from Derek's last night dad was alright knocked out he probably had I few to many and was out like a light. I should of been here for him to stop him when become too much, ughh I'm so done with feeling down ... Maybe Scott would want to hung out a bit and play some video games like old before all the crap and the obsession with Allison so I decide to call him

/ stiles underline and Scott is** bold **/

*ring* ring*ring*ring*ring*ring*

(that's weird he always answers by the third)

*ring*ring*ring*ring*ring*

**"Stiles I really don't have time I'm very busy this whole thing with ****_Allison_**** is , its/I am busy this can wait -"**

*BEEPPP*BEEPP*BEEPPP*

Did he ,he really just hung up on me that asshat, "will that didn't make me feel down right shitty , god my own 'best friend '. fuck I'm just a fucking disappointment I cant help my dad with his drink and my 'best friend' doesn't even want me around , way to go stiles" I take a breath trying to keep the tear forming in my eyes form falling

**3rd pov**

"Are you ok" stiles whips his head around in a ungracefully quick and painful flash to face the leather wearing man-wolf climbing in thought his bedroom window "d-derek what is there some new big bad out there I need to research , what is it derek" stiles said the last alitte too broken but his hurting he just wants to be left alone, he stands up feeling uncomfortable with the brooding master stand just a couple feet away.

"No stile no supernatural bustard's running around beacon hills at the moment, I was checking in on you " Derek says briefly and slightly smiles as he hears stiles mumble 'that's the first' it when stiles looks derek in the eyes , derek notices the thin layer of tears formed in stiles eyelids but it only for a few seconds " what you referring to the fact theres nothing trying to kill out every one in beacon hills... or me checking in on you " Derek said trying to look stiles in the eyes,but stiles keeps looking every else. "Both..." stiles whispers and lets out a shakily breath that was more painful then it should of been. "You still didn't answer my question 'are you okay' and don't lie to me stiles I'm listen to your heart rate" derek says while stalking closer to stiles so that their in arms reach derek let his eyes flash red as he waits for the boys' response "how long where you stand out side my window ..." derek tilts his head to the right as if thinking of what to say next "I overheard your call with Scott and every thing after that " stile chuckle but was soft and sad " that you already know the answer to your question, answer mine why even ask ..."

**Derek pov**

what am I supposed to say to that ,what could I possibly say to that" 'uhhhh, umm I was eavesdropping in your conversion when Scott(cause that's not creepy enough) and then overheard you calling yourself a disappointment so I thought I would give a try to cheer you up' ... yeah no way in hell would I ever say that loud"

"You just did, Derek" stiles say matter-of-factly with a smile smug smile and a new found twinkle in his eye while looking at me. " oh shit, of course I did well does that answer your question" as soon as the words felt my mouth stile started to hysterically laughing and I felt a faint burn in my cheeks ,ugh I hate myself right now. " You my friend are so going to so regret ever saying even if you meant to just think it, because now I'm going Sherlock with me but the BBC one not that weird elementary show" stiles say as if I even know what the hell his even ranting about I think his still going on , so figure I figured I'd just cut him off " ahh stiles , what's BBC " he turned from excitement to confusion to shocked then back to excitement' ohh crap what the hell did I get my self into " BBC com'on Derek it's BBC the TV channel you know British broadcasting orphan black ,Sherlock, DOCTOR WHOOO!" I seriously am trying to keep myself from straight out laughing to death but I fail and end up holding my chest trying to breath cause I was laughing so hard that it began 'yeah I hope that hurt buddy, your supposed to laugh when i say a joke or something" i caught my breath as starts to walk toward me "Or something..." I mumble but he still caught it "HEY just for that I'm going to make you watch the entire Sherlock series with me today and then we'll start you on doctor who, and before you know it I've got you hooked " stiles exclaimed 'You all ready got me hooked' I thought to myself and yes actually just to myself , only i wasn't referring to the shows. "that's the first time I've laughed like the since, will since Laura died." he just smiles at me and whisper something along the the lines of that depressing but then his grasped me by the wrist and lead me into the living room as if i didn't already know where it was but there was something more like ...like comfort.

So we spent all afternoon and most of the night watching TV. I've finished Sherlock up two season 2 and watching random doctor who episodes, I like the guy with the scarf the most so far . stiles had fallen asleep on my arm i haven't moved since ...it strange I don't know anything with stiles but when I'm with him like this I'm for once at ease.

* * *

so that it guys pleaswe leave a review tell me what you think if you liked it or if you hate if something needs to charge if i goofed up stuff like spelling

hope you had fun read it,love u guy and don't forget i **do read the reveiwws**


	3. Chapter 3

** hey** guys im sorry **I haven't updated in awhile **, **I've been busy with school** **so I'm sorry 'bout that**

**so you guy know the drill read and pleze leave a comment (mid terms are a bitch) oh and ...**

**stiles pov**

I didn't know what I expected when I woke up ,but I've should have know he'd be gone. Wait why the hell would I care he said he watch tv with me and he did ... then he left. Why am I just lying around I could be doing something right now I have a life , well a small one but that doesn't matter I have sco-... do I have Scott...do I have anybody , I mean scott hasn't given my the fucking time of day anymore he's always either with Allison or worrying about himself scott even has been hanging out Jackson Fucking JACKSON ,then there is my dad after my mom had..., he's been drinking a lot but I used to help him I could get him sto-stop before it became to much, but now he's drinking more than ever before , and the consent lying make him slip finding thing of him seems to make him slip deeper and deeper into the comforting bottle of poison but the saddest part is there's nothing I can do about it. it all becoming to much I can feel the violent ach in my body and tears falling from the corners of my eyes.

"Its okay please ...please stiles stop crying an-and listen to me." the voice is shakily and rough it sounded scared and I can feel someone's arms around my waist I have no clue when this person came or even who this is but I don't care at the moment to lost in my depressing thoughts to be able to found out who that person is ... the pain was to overwhelming every thing around me has dulled the voice is the only thing other that the pain but it is still not enough compared _to the_ _pain, the disgust in the pit of my stomach teetering me towards sickness my eyelids flooding until the drought ,and my heart ... my heart feels as if its been stabbed repeativally its throbbing aching with in my rib cage but i'm sure if to put a hand on me anywhere it will be able to feel the beat of my shattering tremble heart beat begging to stop , maybe if it does then- " _come on stiles it's okay , I've got you .. im here , god please sties breathe... umm ahh breathe with me okay 1234in 1234out 1234 in 1234out " the voice pulled me from my dark thoughts but the voice has became utterly desperate so now I do the only thing I can do, breathe

the person is still holding me around my waist I'm siting on their lap and my head is on their shoulder. some how we kept our breathing in the same rhythm even without the counting it is calming. "Are you okay?" the persons voice is starchy it sounds scarred but I still did answer "STILES" all I feel is numb I have to do something at let this person know I'm okay so they'll stop saying my name over and over again it really is annoying ... my senses come back slowly but I can see now "Derek... what ,what... it was a pan-panic attack b-but I'm fine now ,I am ..fine" Derek look at me dis-believingly "stiles ... are you ... is there something I can do, call scoot , umm get your dad , rent season 8 of supernatural on amazon" I smile at him I would of laughed but considering what just happen I just could bring my self to "nah don't call them it fine ,I'm fine really just freaked out a bit it was stupid Derek" i stood up realizing that i was still in Derek's lap , the moment I got up I wished I hadn't because all the warmth I felt was gone Derek stood up too and walk to my deck and leaned against it " okay then how about that supernatural you made my watch season 7 but the last episode sucked so do you want to see if season 8 can make up for it " that makes my laugh i actually "You don't know have amazing that is to heard it from you , wow i cant , you sound normal and dork that's got to be the most human thing i has every heard you say, but oh my god hell yes i want to rent seasn8 of supernatural"


	4. Chapter 4

hey** guy im trying to write**** multiple stories right now and I have class everyday so im so sorry that its taking forever to write this ill try harder **

**but with out any father ado FANFICTIONNNNNN**

* * *

**Derek pov**

After stiles little attack 'la stilinski freak outta mod' as stiles likes to call it I've been with him all week mostly searching for Erica and Boyd sometimes Isaac is helping but he think they left like they said they were going to do and didn't care enough to call us which probity what happen but I feel like something is wrong , whether they like it or not they are still my betas. But since we don't know for sure stiles is always telling me to relax a little that if they are in trouble that I'd need to be healthy,be rested, to be stable ... I bet he thinks smart but none the less I listen to him. its weird really a year ago I hated stiles he was annoying irritating loud (well he still is loud) little shit, but now... now I-I don't know- it like I cant picture not having him around stiles- h-he stables me with him napping and his stupid obsession with BBC television and his adorable laughter just him stiles ... wait did I just think his laugh was ughh never mind.

Your sex on fire started play and I though I was because stiles played it on repeat while we were searching maps which leasted 3 hours , 3 fucking hours straight of that song it will get stuck in your head but then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and realized it was my phone alerting the call from stiles , wait how the hell did he get into my phone there's a lock on it, I don't even want to know at this point when it comes to stiles any thing is possible. So I just pick up the phone.

/ _stiles line is italics _and **Derek's line is bold ... cuz he's broody**/

**" yes sti-" **stiles horse flushed voice cuts me off on the other line

_"Hey ummm, Derek I think I found something ummm yeah so I'm going to need you to meet m at the lake like now im here all ready and im thinking maybe I should of told you earlier I'm doomed , OHH MY- crrrraaaaapppppppppppp"_ I cant heard him anymore but the call didn't end '

**''Stiles what the hell answer me what's going on "**

**"Stiles pick up the phone pick up my god damn phone"**

**"STILLESSS"**

_" So sorry but stiles is umm well knocked unconscious at the moment better luck next time ... maybe"_

**"If you hurt him-" **

_"Hurt him the boy is - wait you think he just a weak human ...and so does he hahaha interesting this is just so yummy I am going to have fun with these one hahahaaa"_

the line goes dead but I don't know what to do I want to ran to the lake but by time I get there they are sure to be gone and something is telling me to at least try to be smart about this , I mean stiles went right in and...I need to get him before, before its to late ...

* * *

_**NOTES  and spoilers**_

hey guys sorry its soo short but I wanted o at least put some thing up so this is when ive gotten so far and SPOILER there is going to be hurt/ injured stiles next chapter but its not the part of the summary it a bit smaller and that's is a few chapter aways like I said slow built , sorta

you know the drill please leave a review of anything really if you hate it or you like it if I goofed up spelling or grammer most likely both and yeah so

have a great day ...if you want to if not try cake it makes happy cuz its yummy but then you feel sad cuz 1 your cake is gone and 2 you feel fatter and ughie


End file.
